


You Certainly Like Having Your Hair Pulled

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi. My name is Jimmy Jacobs and I'm a shameless homosexual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Certainly Like Having Your Hair Pulled

Hi. My name is Jimmy Jacobs and I'm a shameless homosexual. I'm a constant flirt, and I can't really control it. That's why I didn't miss a beat when a chance to hook up with my best friend, Kevin Steen, popped up.

I was sitting at home when I got a text from Kevin. It was kinda out of the blue since we hadn't talked in a few days, but whatever. It was a throwback Thursday pic of us. My hair was a mess and I had the most ridiculous derp face going on. 

When I pointed this out via text, his reply was something close to "You certainly like getting your hair pulled."

There was no way in hell I was letting that one slide.

We talked for a while: me making endless innuendos and him totally oblivious to them. Just like old times. 

Eventually, I worked up the nerve to invite him over. He said yes, and a few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. Splaying myself across the couch, I took my shirt off and called, "Come in!" 

The doornob clicked as Kevin turned it, and suddenly Steen was in my living room. Stairing at me. Probably trying to hide the semi-boner he was currently sporting.

"So," I asked, licking my lips slightly, "you like what you see?"

I rubbed my crotch suggestively as I locked eyes with him. I moaned softly, feeling myself grow hard.

Before I knew what was happening, Kevin was straddling me. He laced his fingers in my hair before pulling me into a rough kiss. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kevin soon set the pace, grinding our hips together all while tugging at my hair.

I probably could have came from just the friction and head fucking alone, but Kevin had other ideas. Rolling us over so I was on top, he pushed me off the couch.

"Somebody's gonna be my little bitch, okay?" I nodded eagerly, and he started to undo his pants.

He slid them off along with his boxers, letting his cock free. I opened my mouth and started to take him in, but once more his fingers found my hair. He shoved my face down onto his cock and started thrusting into my mouth. At first I found it hard to breath, but I found his rhythm soon enough.

Within a minute, I was a hot mess. Drool and precum dripped out of my mouth, down my chin and onto my exposed chest as I let my body be used mercilessly. A few uncontrollable moans slipped out at the thought of being used like this.

I closed my eyes and tried to free myself from my jeans, but Kevin gave me a particularly rough tug. I whimpered and he pulled my mouth off of his throbbing member."Listen. You're gonna look me in the eyes the whole time I'm face-fucking you, and you aren't gonna touch yourself."

Before I could process his demands, he had me back on his cock. Once I caught his rythm again, I started sucking lightly. By the way he moaned and tightened his grip on my hair, I knew he liked it.

Soon, he was a hot mess. He seemed to loose all self control. Hips thrusting upward, head lolled back, eyes rolled up. He muttered a torrent of cuss words under his breath between gasps for air. I felt proud for making such a tough guy come undone so easily.

"I'm gonna," he muttered before he yanked my head away from him. I sat back, looking confused while he caught his breath. "Goddamnit, Jacobs...."

I smirked, earning myself a death glare. "What? Didn't want to embarrass yourself by cumming too soon?"

By the growl he gave me, I knew I was dead. He pulled me up onto the couch, by my hair of nonetheless, causing me to moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I could feel my hair being ripped out, but I loved it.

"Fuck. Kev. Please. Hhhnngghh." He unbuttoned my jeans sliding a curious hand around my member.

"Commando, eh? Slut." And despite my protests, tease me he did. He lifted my hips up and pulled my jeans off, throwing them somewhere.

He had me on my back and was rubbing his cock between my ass cheeks. He was lubed from my spit and his precum, so it felt damn good. But I wanted something more.

He must have noticed the raw desire in my eyes, or maybe it was my desperate whimpers. Regardless of cause, he traced my jaw line with his thumb. "Tell me whatcha want."

"Y-you." I could have said more, but the way he was moving his hips, gently rubbing past my entrace yet never going in, was driving me insane. He slapped me and I ellaborated.

"Fuck me. Hard. Fast. Make me bleed."

He did. He rode me hard and fast. I knew I was tearing and I could feel blood starting to dribble, but I didn't care. Before long, I was cumming, with Kevin right behind me.

Steen collapsed on me, effectively crushing me. Inhaling sharply, I pushed him. "Get off, ya oaf."

He chucked softly before flipping us over. Curling up on his chest, I let myself drift off.

I guess I really did like having my hair pulled.


End file.
